A Complex Love
by XxGaara-chanxX
Summary: Sasori saves Deidara's life. They fall in love. Simple right? wrong. See Deidara already has a bf named Itachi and Sasori is hiding a dark secret... But what could go wrong..... except for a few fights, jealous bf's, stalking snakes, and yaoi nothing.
1. Suprise

**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic!! So, be nice. It will get better with the next chapter. I promise.**

**-Cora Uchiha (Gaara-chan)**

A Complex Love Chapter 1

Deidara's walking to the Akatsuki Base late at night from his nightly art class.

'I can't wait to give Itachi this clay rose I made him' he smiled at the thought of that sweet smile on the raven-haired Uchiha's face and how he would probably give Deidara a kiss. Deidara could almost feel the warmth of the Uchiha's touch, the softness of his lips.

"Hey you" someone shouted taking Deidara away from his daydreams of the Uchiha.

"Who's there, un?" Deidara asked the man.

"You're Deidara, right? A member of the Akatsuki?" the unknown person asked.

Deidara squinted trying unsuccessfully to see who was talking to him.

"What's the Akatsuki?" Deidara asked using the excuse Pein told him to if ever asked that question. As far as the world knew Deidara was and average art-loving high school student.

"Shut up you stupid piece of fuck. We know you are a member. Don't fucking try to lie to us" he heard another man say.

"Kabuto hush." The other man said.

"But, he's lying!" The man apparently named Kabuto said.

"We'll get want we want Kabuto. Be patient and don't worry so much." The still unknown man said.

'What the hell are they talking about? How do they even know about the Akatsuki?" Deidara thought.

Deidara suddenly felt a cold hand grasp his wrist and held in a gasp.

"You will tell us want we want to know or we will have our fun. Your choice Deidara." The unknown man said in a threatening yet somewhat seductive way.

'Itachi HELP ME' Deidara thought his mind filling with panic.

"Who is the current leader of the Akatsuki and how many other members are there and what are their names?" He asked.

"I won't tell you anything." Deidara said with his vice strong. He knew that whatever these guys could do what Pein would do would be much worse.

The unknown man stepped into the light of the street lamp still keeping a firm grasp on Deidara's wrist. The man had a pale white complexion, long black hair down way past his waist, a white shirt and tan pants, and eyes outlined with what looked like purple eyeliner. He looked like a total snake!

He quickly grabbed the blondes' wrists and pinned him to the wall with such force it knocked the breath out of the blonde.

"You will tell me what I want to know!" The man screamed making Deidara flinch.

"N…Never… I…. I won't tell you anything, un" Deidara mumbled.

"Do it Orochimaru! Make him squeal in pain!" Kabuto shouted.

"Hush" Orochimaru said "Now he knows my real name you moron."

"Sorry sir," Kabuto said.

'These guys are insane!' Deidara thought.

"Now Deidara" Orochimaru said getting dangerously close to Deidara's mouth "are you going to tell us what we want to know?"

Deidara gulped. "No. Never you slimy asswhole" Deidara said firmly with a smirk on his face.

Orochimaru's smile became wide. "Alright" he said "We will have to kill you" Deidara froze in fear "But, not without having our fun first."

**Sorry guys for no Sasori yummyness yet. I promise he'll come in in the next chappie. But first tell me what line you want him to say to Orochimaru:**

**1 "How do you want your slap? Palm, Back hand, or a punch up your nose?"**

**2 "Hey snake, why don't you slither back to the hellhole you came from."**

**3"Hey fuckface, did you know revenge is a dish best served with my foot up your ass?"**

**Sorry I know it's not that good, but it's my first ever story. It will get better I promise, so please bear with me. ^^**


	2. To the rescue

**Hey this is the second chappie. Sorry its sooo late. None will ever be this late again, i promise. By all the response i got line #3 won. ^^ Hope you enjoy it. (Sasori is in this chappie i promise ;))**

**~Cora Uchiha (Gaara-chan)**

* * *

_Recap_

_Deidara gulped. "No. Never you slimy asswhole" Deidara said firmly with a smirk on his face._

_Orochimaru's smile became wide. "Alright" he said "We will have to kill you" Deidara froze in fear "But, not without having our fun first."_

* * *

Deidara let out a small sob.

"No…..please…..don't" Deidara choked out.

Orochimaru smiled more "what was that?" he said tauntingly

"Please!" Deidara screamed "Let me go!"

"No. I don't think I will" Orochimaru said.

Deidara gasped as Orochimaru slid one of his hands up Deidara's shirt, running his hands along the muscles on the tan chest.

"P….Please" Deidara whimpered.

Orochimaru smirked "well are you going to tell us?"

Itachi's smile flashed through Deidara's mind. "No…. I won't tell you anything!" Deidara tried to squirm away unsuccessfully.

Orochimaru chuckled "fine then Deidara"

Orochimaru pulled Deidara into ruff kiss forcing his tongue into the blonde's mouth; taking in every inch of it.

Orochimaru pulled away from the kiss and licked away the tears that were now streaming down Deidara's cheek.

Orochimaru's free hand then left Deidara's shirt and tied his wrists together. Still holding the now tied wrists with one hand he took the other and started rubbing Deidara's inner thigh.

"Now let's get started" Orochimaru said "Kabuto come and hold him for me."

"Yes sir." Kabuto said stepping into the light.

Kabuto's complexion was much tanner's than Orochimaru's. He had onyx eyes and silver hair tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt and jeans.

Kabuto walked behind Deidara and held his hands high above his head. Deidara squirmed, but Kabuto squeezed harder.

Orochimaru bent down and started unbuttoning Deidara's pants.

"NO!!! d…don't." Deidara said trying helplessly to squirm free from Kabuto's iron grip.

Orochimaru just chuckled and continued taking off Deidara's jeans till he was standing there only in his boxers. He smiled wickedly then proceeded to grab Deidara's groin through his boxers. Deidara let out a slight moan then bit his lip and cursed inwardly looking downward.

Deidara's head suddenly shot up when he heard footsteps heading in their direction.

"Hey fuckface did you know revenge was a dish best served with my foot up your ass." A man sneered at Orochimaru.

"Who's there" Orochimaru asked.

Suddenly the man stepped into the light. He had pale white skin, fiery red hair, silver eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with leather boots.

"Oh you, Could you hold on a second I'm busy here." Orochimaru said.

"You asswhole" The man said. He kicked Orochimaru in the face sending him flying back a good two feet and landing on his ass.

"Aw come on Sasori I thought there was no hard feelings" Orochimaru said as Kabuto dropped Deidara's hands and ran to his master.

Deidara slumped against the wall and tried to catch his breath. `What the hell is going on here` he thought.

He saw Sasori walk over to where Kabuto and Orochimaru were and pulled out a gun pointing it at the two.

"Get the fuck out of here or I'll put a bullet in both of your fucked up heads" Sasori said.

"Fine then Sasori" Orochimaru said shooting a glance at Deidara "We'll finish this later."

Orochimaru and Kabuto fled into the darkness.

"Thank you" Deidara whispered.

"Yea, whatever let's just get you back to Pein"

Deidara's eyes widened "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW PEIN?!?!?!?!?!"

Sasori smirked.

* * *

**Ooooooo cliffhanger ^^**

**Thank you to**

**Lilia0**

**Jubpawz :D****Lilith-Chan01****Mermaid Ninja****black55widow****for reviewing my story ^^****Luv u all Byez**  



	3. Itachi

**Hey updating more like I promised. Its snowing here YAY! Anywayz I wanna thank you all for your great tips and I appreciate your reviews. ^^ Kay so ON WITH THE SHOW**

**Disclaimer: Ha I'm gunna start putting this on here. I don't own Naruto. Even though it'd be fun (there'd be more Gaara and Sasori and Deidara wouldn't have died)**

**DEI'S POV on this one guys.**

**~Cora Uchiha (Gaara-Chan)**

* * *

_Recap_

_Deidara's eyes widened "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW PEIN?!?!?!?!?!"_

_Sasori smirked._

* * *

"Why do you think I'm here you brat." Sasori said his silver eyes looking mischievous

"How the hell should I know anything anymore" I said. I mean was this guy toying with me or what. Was he a friend or foe, well considering he just saved my life I'll count him as a friend for now.

Sasori sighed. "I'm here because Itachi called me freaking out and said I owe him a favor, which was to come and get you. He would have come, but well Pein needed him for something. I couldn't tell he was yelling to damn much. Anyways he told me this is the route you took home after art class." He said.

Itachi couldn't come, Pein needed him, Pein was yelling, wait he knew it was Pein from his voice; He owes Itachi, WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON HERE.

"You know Itachi?" I decided to stick with the simplest question I could think of.

Sasori nodded, "Yea, in fact me and him go way back." I can't place it, but for some reason his eyes looked sad when he talked about him knowing Itachi.

"Does Itachi trust you?" Sasori laughed, "Well I better hope he does" He says, "I WAS his partner for awhile"

Wait Itachi had a partner before me and he never even bothered to tell me about it. Maybe he doesn't trust me, or maybe he doesn't trust him. Ah, my head hurts from thinking too much.

"Okay, well thank you for saving me Sasori. I'm going to head to the base, do you, um want to come?" I said.

"Sure" Sasori said

I stood up slowly and Sasori untied my wrists. We started to walk away when Sasori said, "Did you forget your, um, present?" I turned around and he was holding the clay rose I had previously been carrying before the slimy snake approached me.

"Oh, um thanks" I said, hoping he wouldn't ask about it.

We walked down the rest of the way in complete silence.

--

When we reached the Base I heard someone yell "DEIDARAAAAAAAAAA!"

Then arms snaked around my waist as Sasori's eyes grew large.

"Oh my gosh I am sooo happy your okay." The person said.

"Itachi" Sasori said.

* * *

a lil cliffhanger. haha anyways i am seriously gunna update more its just i want to spend time with my gf (yea were both girls so wat) cause its our weekaversary XD imma sap ^^ anyways ill get them out faster its just holidays and finally getting the girl of your dreams doesnt leave much for wriing. I WILL write more though i promise. Anyways it was short cause i ran out of ideas XP if you have any ideas on how you want the story to go let me know kay? XD

THANK YOU TO ALL AMAZING PPL WHO HAVE REVIEWED MY FIRST FANFIC YOU ARE AMAZING!!!!!!!

~Cora Uchiha XD


	4. AN: HELP!

Author's Note:

Hey you guys.... I am sorry chapter 4 of ACL is not up yet. I am having major writer's block. It is very frustrating. I had an idea in my head, but i lost it. -_- Sooo if any of you guys want to Help me by leaving a reivew telling me how you want the story to go I will use it or if there is more review than one i will try to fit a little bit of all the ideas in it. Thank you sooo much. And to all the people who have reviewed i just want to let you know it really makes my day ^^ Thank you.

~Cora~


	5. Reunion

A/N:

Oh em gee I am sooooooooooo sorry about how late this is. I had major writers block and I just…. Sorry –shot- BWAAAAA!!!! Okay ^^; on with the story!!!!!

Warning: Ummmm ^^; Sasori's gunna be a little OOC, but you never know this is what could be going through his mind.

Disclaimer: I own nothinz okay, in my imagination I do :3

* * *

_Recap_

"_Oh my gosh I am sooo happy your okay." The person said._

"_Itachi" Sasori said._

* * *

Sasori POV

"Sasori" Itachi said.

"And I'm Deidara. Now, if you guys are done can we all go inside?" Deidara said and started heading toward the door. I sighed and started to follow until I felt a pull on arm. I spun around to see Itachi with an annoyed look on his face. "What now?" I grumbled.

"Where do you think your going?" He said looking like he was about eat me or something. It was actually quite hilarious. "Inside…? Deidara invited me." I said.

"No, you're not." Itachi said. Gosh would he just give it up? It was 5 years ago!

"Itachi! I did invite him and he is coming inside…he saved my life now put a cork in it." Deidara said. HA! Take that Itachi! Deidara was probably still mad that Itachi kept me secret.

I turned back around and started walking towards the door to go inside and I swear I heard Itachi growl. I smirked; this was going to be fun.

(Inside the base)

Konan looked up when we entered. "Do my eyes deceive me? Is that you Sasori? Or is this just another sick dream?" she said. My heart instantly saddened, I felt bad for leaving, but it was necessary. "It's really me." I managed to choke out. She ran up and hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Please tell me your staying this time; I can't handle watching you walk away again." She sobbed. I started crying…I mean _actual_ tears! I guessed I should stay…it would be for the best. "I will stay, for good, I promise, okay Konan-chan?" I smiled warmly. She grinned. "I'm so happy!! You can move back into your old room. No one lives there because we always hoped you would come back." she said solemnly with a tone that made my heart break.

Suddenly a silver haired man stepped around the corner to where we were and his eyes went huge. "Sasori, is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, Hidan it is." I replied.

"Are you here to stay or are you going to fucking leave again? 'Cause I don't think that any of us could fucking handle that shit again." Hidan said, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I'm here for good Hidan." I nodded to emphasize this fact. Itachi growled and Hidan smiled.

"Good let me go tell the others the fucking good news!" and turned around and left screaming "He's back!! He's back!!"

(Time skip)

Everyone was in the main room with their jaws dropped.

"See! I wasn't fucking lying!!!!!!" Hidan screamed.

"Sasori…why did you come back?" Kakuzu asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I just came to save Deidara, but when I got here and saw Konan-chan and saw how much I hurt you all I couldn't leave because in truth I didn't want to in the first place. I missed you guys." I said. Jeez… I sounded like a sap!

"We missed you too, Sasori." Pain said.

"_You_ missed me, Pain?" I said. I can't believe it…PAIN missed ME?? That seemed impossible.

"Yes I did, you were a good fighter and a good friend" Pain said.

"Well, I didn't miss you one bit." Itachi said. "Itachi! Why not?" Deidara pouted.

Well there's a shocker, I always knew Itachi wouldn't miss me. After all…he was the reason I left!

* * *

A/N: Now that i have an idea to build on Chapters will be coming out so much faster. Sorry for the wait!!! And a huge thanks and tackle hug to Jubpawz for Beta-ing!!! You have made this chapter so much better and you are an awsome friend!!!!


End file.
